


Together

by mtheskye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtheskye/pseuds/mtheskye
Summary: "Together", Steve mouths.Feeling the power surging through his veins he closes his eyes and....





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be honest I really cried a frickin lot during this movie. I cried at the beginning, middle and the end. I loved the movie but I hated the fact that I had to see Tony go. I mean my favorite character is cap but my second favorite is Iron man and that's why, inspired by a pin I found, i made an alternate ending. Hope you like it.

Tony lifts his hand and the stones shine bright enough for everyone to see the stones gleaming on his gauntlet. Pepper immediately runs to where Tony is kneeling and yells,"Tony! Grab my hand!" while stretching her other hand behind her. Tony grabs her hand and in a matter of seconds the power from the gauntlet is transferred to Pepper. Peter, without hesitating, grabs pepper hand while extending his for others to take. Slowly all the injured heroes hold each other's hands and the power that Tony had to bear alone is transferred to the others.

Thanos immediately runs towards the crowd only to be punched and held down by captain marvel herself.

Tony slowly starts to breathe as he can feel the power disperse from his hand to pepper's and so on.

Then someone from behind clasps his other hand tightly, the one which had the 6 infinity stones embedded in it and he turned his head.

Steve Rogers is holding his other hand, at the Palm, tightly and behind him, holding his shoulder was Thor. Steve gave Tony a sharp nod and mouths the word "together."

Thanos laughed and yelled, "You think you can stop me? You can't. I am inevitable."

Tony feeling the power surging through his veins looked and Thanos and then said, "And We... Are... The.... Avengers." Before snapping his fingers.

Then everything became white.


	2. Coming home

"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back.....it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited. I hope we get it back, in somewhat like a normal version of the planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing.

God, what a world. Universe now. If you told me 10 years ago that we weren't alone, let alone you know to this extent.... I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know. The epic force of darkness and light that come into play. And for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's going to find a way to grow up in. So I found a private area to record a little greeting in case of an untimely death on my part. Not that death at any time is ever timely.

This time travel thing that we are going to pull off tomorrow.... it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of all this. But then again that's the whole hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I tripping for? Everything is going to work out exactly the way it's supposed to.

I love you 3000."

Tony's hologram then faded. Leaving Morgan utterly devastated.

"So that's it Daddy? You're not coming home?", Morgan said before her legs gave way.

"But mommy said you'll come back. She said that no matter what she will bring you back. Uncle Happy said that no matter what happens you always come back. Then why not this time? I was hoping this would be a happy message not a sad one."

"Morgan...."

The junior stark turns around to see her father standing right behind her. The left side of his face partially burnt. His armor somewhat broken. He quickly kneels down and wraps his hands around his daughter.

After a long silence Tony finally says, "I promise you.... I will never ever leave you. Ever."

The small brunette starts to cry in her fathers shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to come back. I thought you were gone. The message, Mommy going after you, I thought-"

"Hey, hey, I am here aren't I? I am fine and healthy. And plus I am pretty sure that your mother wouldn't let me have a peaceful afterlife. Forget that I wouldn't have a peaceful afterlife seeing you cry because of me. I am so lucky to have you and I love you 3000."

Morgan finally return the hug when she feels someone hug her from the back and the side. She looks up from Tony's shoulder and sees her mother hugging her from behind and from the side it was none other than Peter Parker.

"I am so happy that you are safe Mom and Dad. And....Daddy you look like shit."

"Tony!!! Did you seriously teach Morgan a bad word? Seriou-"

"I swear she just overheard me say it one day. I didn't teach it to her!!!"


	3. Apologies and make ups

"You know Tony", Steve began, "She is like a small, girl version of you."  
Tony chuckles and replies, "How? Is it the hair? Or eyes? Or-"  
"I meant personality wise. She is smart like you, she talks like you do, by the way you might want to tell her to stop saying 'shit' or Pepper's going to kill you, the way how she learns things super fast and she is a really caring and sweet kid."  
"Yeah she really is a great kid. Obviously she is mine. I mean come one what else would you expect?Anyway......So what are your plans?  
Steve shot Tony a quizzing look.  
"I mean, like, what are you going to do now?"  
"Well I was considering taking your advice and settle down. Probably somewhere in Brooklyn."  
"Oh so now you listen to me...", Tony says giving Steve a big grin.  
"Oh haha. Really funny. Anyway look about what happened back before the avengers fell apart. I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret and there is absolutely no way I can justify my actions for the little civil war that happened but I just wanted to say that I am sorry. For lying to you. For what I said back in the helicarrier all those years ago. I am sorry. Really I-"  
"Steve if you say you are sorry one more time I am going to ask Morgan to sing 'When captain America throws his mighty shield' again. Seriously though, whatever happened, happened and well you just wanted to protect the last link to your past. I get it. Yeah I mean I was angry at first but now looking back I kinda stopped, you know, getting angry? Is that the right phrase?"  
"Sorry"  
"Steve stop apologizing."  
"Sorry. I mean I am sorry for apologizing. I mean-"  
"Steve, seriously stop."

There is it is again. That damn awkward silence.

"Do you think she knows that we did it? That we couldn't have done it without her and that we won because of her?", Tony suddenly began.  
Steve looks at Tony and replies,"Yeah. I bet she does."

"I really miss her.."  
"Me too, Tony, me too."


	4. Valhalla

"Those idiots finally did it. They saved the world and they made up too.", Natasha said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to see them one last time."

"You're most welcome, Lady Natasha.", Loki replied with a small smile. "Come, we are waited for on Valhalla."

**-Fin-**


End file.
